


A new Voltron function

by xX darkblade Xx (KammirPapass)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dank Memes, F/F, F/M, Gay, Gen, M/M, Memes, Multi, Other, dont h8 pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7817104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KammirPapass/pseuds/xX%20darkblade%20Xx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tis is meh first Voltron fic guys!!!!!!!!<br/>i lOOOVE KLANCE!!! LOL!!!<br/>it's tha BESSTTTT!!!<br/>don't h8 on this guiess!!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Voltron: the nuttening

FIC START  
Tere oce wasa men bye teh name of LanaDenceRay. He wus a wrater tol fellow, tandin at a niece and 5’8 and was latino witch KeiTVIN, a smol kpop guy, fond was hot as all helck. nd so, wan Larg and Ketin was formd Voltron wit he other, the other had no idea tat Landon and Kittin war gent smoochin in the COCKpit of red lion. 

Red lion ensoyed is, and volshon hamself fell retty intense. The OTHERS cud feel it too. Shoes white hair tip stood on end like an busins mans’ files being knockedo ver like the wind, Pidgie’s nerd glassesfs fell off, and Huns sudent goted motion sickness, because the two were wingling dingling so hard that it rock all of Voyag. Callura fainte into her rock wifu’s’, Shale, arms and it was gay as hell. 

Even Zarck Aarfon felt the iMENse pleasure cuming ofof Voltvolt as the to fited, “”””””””“swordfighting”””””””” as you wuld say (wink)B) so Valumn was geting overwhelmed by the fucking Kev and Lard war doin and suden, a lazer shoot ironically out from between voltons legs. Hmm, wonder why? Maybe it was because at the same time Laneboy and Kev wer NNUTTed, and this tigger Voltyn to nut as well, Zarkiepoo was nu expec tis, and he got shot right in the face and fucking died from the impact of Voltro wing a ding ling explosion. 

Voltrogies can move not “WHAT?!!!??!!!?!?” Shine, Parca, Hubba, Alie, and Corra screame in onision, all but Lando and K begin to scream in pain as Volto shut don, along with Lettuc and Karrot. Wen thay all retuned to the castle, the found Lion and Keivan pased out ontop on lion’s head, with Kait’s entire fucking head, shoulders-up, burried inside lances anose. 

Averyoe gasp wen tay realizd… Largon is ded. Keifer sit up and gentl a tear rolls out of his left eye when he realize his bf is dead. He slowly reaches over to pick up lance’s head and decapitates him with a bayonette, only to smooch friend him. 

Lance gasp… because he’s awake!! “Dios mios,,,,,,,,,,,” He thought he was dead he could see his mom but then he see keith face and he begin to cry happy etear. Everyone is happy, Shion picks up himself and kisses him. Pridge is fucking dead. Hunka thingks he needs a new religion. Zargie is dead. The world is at peace and Lancable is pregnant.  
The end.


	2. The hidden ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lanc and keit hav fun  
> omg shooo guddd!!!!!

Bonus by Aku  
After lance had wolken up from da trance, lunc had found kevin watching some anime w pidge. Lint beckoed kelvic, and the kpop man followed the tan dude. When they had foud lints room, he takled kelk, and began makin our w hims. “Oh keif...how i missed u su…” lence mewd quietly 2 the other dude, strokin his face with a MIGHTY thrust up. His dingaling went RIGHT THRU HIS PANTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lance was rok hard in his pant an wantd to feel hotr in the ass on keifff  
“Ok XD” said kevith  
“Keith i voy pegar este dedo encima de su culo disfrutar de mi babay hamburguesa negro………………….” lancey say in spinish to make keit com

 

It wrked.


End file.
